


We fail, but we love

by VoidlessScreams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Failed Cake, I thought it would be cute tbh, They fail at baking tho, cute shit, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidlessScreams/pseuds/VoidlessScreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty, but fuck it man, I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We fail, but we love

"And then you put the flower in the pot, after that the egg and the vanilla, after that you beat everything together and continue to add milk." The blonde said as he continued to pour the milk in the bowl, as the yellow blood continued to beat the cracked egg yolks, the tiny droplets of vanilla and flour. The grey skinned teen rolled his eyes at the careless reading and pouring of the dark skinned Strider. At least he finally stopped when he thought it was enough, added a few more drops of vanilla, in the end both of them knew they were gonna regret this choice.

After what like seemed forever, everything was actually done, the thick mixture for the cake was placed in the oven and now both just had to wait. What started this whole thing? Well, pretty simple. Jane always made them sweets for no reason, of course, to the Strider, English and Lalond it meant a thank you for their friendship, for the fact they were always there for her, even in hard times, now the dark skinned boy wanted to repay her for it. To show her she was special in all of their hearts...And blood pushers.

Speaking of the said sweets, the cake was finished, after 45 minutes of actual waiting, it was actually done. But when they pulled it out thought, it was burned and still had popping bubbles in in. Poor chocolate, milk and eggs went to a waste. Damn it Strider, Sollux thought to himself, placing the hot tray down on the table on a plate. Obviously they couldn't give this cake to Jane, so they just had to eat it themselves. It wasn't really as bad as they thought, but the chocolate was definitely too much for their taste. In the end, they just grabbed a piece or two, decorated it as best as they could, which was obviously not in their favor and gave it to the said pale, ginger teen who was on the couch, talking with Jake and Roxy.

Despite it being burned, she thanked them and ate it with delight, and a bit of disgust, because her friends had actually given her the surprise of her life.

Strider and Captor thought? They just shared a few kisses and hugs of celebration.


End file.
